


do you ever wonder where it all starts

by zzledri



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: "doomed" haha. get it? because Armageddon, Angst with a Happy Ending, I would tag this as 'slow burn' but I don't want to fuck up the tags, M/M, Parody, Spoiler: I think I'm hilarious, This is Prime Romance, and that's the real tea, but please do click on it anyway, for all eternity, in case it wasn’t completely clear. this is a joke, they're both absolutely doomed to be saps in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzledri/pseuds/zzledri
Summary: When Aziraphale gave away his flaming sword in the Garden of Eden, he may as well have pierced Crowley clean through the heart with it.In other words: When Crowley first sauntered vaguely downward from heaven, he didn’t realise that he was also walking straight into a love story.The inevitability of which only felt a little bit worse than the impending threat of Armageddon.





	1. at the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Thievery Corporation - Where It All Starts

 

 

😇🔪

  
👿🌹

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an emoji love story. Did I not mention? Their love is so well and truly ineffable I have resorted to modern day hieroglyphics.


	2. an epilogue

 

💗🎉

 

 

* * *

 

_times by six thousand for every year they’ve been in love._

 

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it, that’s the story. This is called contributing to fandom, right?


End file.
